Fruits Basket
by Uraboku Heiress
Summary: Recently orphaned high school student Kyo Honda is living in the woods while his grandmother's house is being renovated when he is discovered by Yuki Sohma, the princess of her school, who lives nearby. Offered to live with Yuki and her cousins, Kyo accidentally stumbles upon the Sohma curse. Will he be able to free them before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Authors Note: Welcome, readers and fellow authors! Here is a new story I decided to start writing. It's literally the same thing as Vampire Knight: Reversed Roles. I'm posting the first chapter as a test run so leave a review and let me know if you want this story continued or not. Also, I will try to upload the chapters for Vampire Knight: Reversed Roles some time this week when I'm not playing computer games.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters. I only own the idea for this.

**Kyo P.O.V**

Let the party begin! Let's celebrate with everyone! "Waa! Looks pretty hot today. I think I've got everything!" I said to no one in particular and came out of my tent. "I don't think I've forgotten anything!" I peered inside before closing the zipper. "Dad, I'll leave you to tend to the house. I'm going to school now!"

Good morning, I am Kyo Honda. My father, who raised me by himself, passed away this May. So, I started secretly living in a tent. _It's still early today. I can take a walk and look around here. _I thought as I checked my watch. Although I can't say I live a luxurious life now, but it's pkay. Because of my personality, it doesn't matter how bad the situation is...or when ever it is I'll never be afraid, I'll never give up. As I was walking the trail, I spotted a house and went over. _Major discovery...! I never knew there was a house here..._What an elegant mansion...The wind blew, causing the chime to sawy slightly. I looked down and saw ornaments laid out. _Ah...how cute..._

"How rare," a voice said and I looked up, surprised to see a woman standing there. "There is a boy here?"

I became flustered. "He-hello...I'm sorry for looking around without your permission!" AH! Someone is here...!

"The woman folded up her newspaper. "It's okay, look if you want. I only put them out there for some sunshine." She looked over and smiled. "Normally young people like you would think it's boring."

_Waa...what a beautiful person!_ "Oh no, the twelve animal ornaments look very cute!"

The woman sat on her knees next to them. "Really? I like them, too."

I noticed one was missing. "But...there's no cat..."

She seemed surprised. "Cat? Ah...you know of the story about the cat in the legend of the twelve zodiac animals?"

"Yeah...my dad used to tell me the story..."

**-Flashback-**

_"Long long time ago...God told the animals, "Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late". After hearing the news, the rat who likes practical jokes...told it's neighbor, the cat, that the banquet is the day after tomorrow. On that day, the rat rode on the ox and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The ox followed, then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next mroning. Except for the cat, who had been tricked..." Dad finished the story and saw that I was upset. "Kyo, why are you crying?" _

_"Poor...cat..." I jumped up out of bed. "I've decided! I don't want to be a dog anymore, I want to be a cat!" _

**-End Flashback-**

"That's how much I like the cat." I said.

"Oh...?" The woman chuckled. "I wonder what she would say if she heard that." She mumbled that last part under her breath.

"Huh?" I was clueless at how to respond.

"Your true sign is a dog, right? No wonder I feel a connection, don't ypu think? I'm a dog, too, you see..."

"You look more like a pedophile like this..." someone said and hit the woman upside her head with a school bag.

"Ouch..."

"Shame on you, moving closer and closer..." The other voice said.

"That hurts! What do you have in there, a dictionary?"

"Two of them." I looked up and saw a familiar face. The girl smiled. "Honda-san, are you okay I hope my cousin didn't do anything inappropiate." The girl who stood there had long gray hair that reached her waist with light purple eyes.

"So-Sohma-chan! Good...good morning!" I was shocked.

"Good morning!" She said.

The woman sighed. "Why must you make it sound like I'm a pervert?"

**-Some Time Later-**

"HONDA-SAN! WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING?!" One of my classmates demanded. "Well?!" He got right in my face. "HONDA! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? HUH?! HOW COME YOU CAME TO SCHOOL WITH SOHMA-CHAN? Please explain!"

"It was a coincidence...you don't need to exaggerate..." I said, hoping he would calm down.

"STUPID! If you can use the word 'coincidence', why do we need detectives?!" He shouted.

"Yeah!Yeah! That's right! Correct!" His friends agreed.

"BE QUIET IN THE HALLWAY!" A teacher passing by yelled.

Yes. The beautiful Yuki Sohma, only a first year student, already the princess of the school.

"Don't think just because Sohma-chan was nice to you, you can get a swelled head...WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE?!"

Someone spoke up behind him. "Hey..." I looked over his shoulder and saw my friends, Kureno and Kazuma standing there, a dark aura surrounding them. "Didn't Kyo say it was just a coincidence? You don't need to keep on making a fool out of yourself." Kureno said darkly.

I was a bit relieved. "Uo-kun, Hana-kun..."

Kinoshita-kun looked scared as he turned to them. "Why should I? Look who's interrupting this!"

Kazuma spoke up. "_**I could use my poisonous waves on them...**_"

Kinoshita-kun ran away in fear.

"You saved me..." I said, still nervous.

Kureno patted my head. "What a meaning-less problem. Hanajima, don't actually use your poison waves.

_"So, you're Yuki's classmate? I'm Akito Sohma, Yuki's cousin." The woman, Akito, smiled. _

_"How are you? I'm Kyo Honda..." I said and bowed. _

_"Honda-san, why are you here?" Yuki asked. _

_I tried not to panic. "Ah...I live close by!" It wasn't exactly a lie. _

_Akito-san and Sohma-chan looked confused. "Near by?!" _

_Sohma-chan smiled and changed the subject. "Nevermind, we're going to be late. Since you're here, let's walk to school together."_

I sat in Home Ec. with Kureno and Kazuma. "I was sooo nervous...Sohma-chan is so wonderful, makes my heart race and my face red...I didn't know what to talk to her about..."

"I...can feel some mysterious electric waves emitting from her..." Kazuma said, mysteriously.

"Time for Hanajima's wave report again." Kureno said.

"Is it really that intriguing?" I asked as Kazuma sheathed his knife.

"I'm not sure myself..." Kazuma said.

Kureno ran a hand through his hair. "But, she is very mysterious because she never talks about herself. Not that I actually want to know. A while ago, there was a second year boy who confessed his feelings to her. When he went to hug her...she pushed him away...totally freaked him out."

I was surprised. "This...this story, why haven't I heard about it?"

Kazuma tapped the spoon against his hand. "It's why I call it intriguing..."

Kureno sounded bored. "Oh well...her type of actions make those guys more attracted to her."

It was at that moment that our sensei came over. "YOU THREE! Don't just use your mouth and not your hands!" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the food laid out. "Wha...?"

"Hey, lobster face! It's already cooked. Can we go now?" Kureno asked.

"Who do you think you're fooling? Honda-san made everything!"

"The rice is also done..." Kureno said to no one in particular.

"Oh! Today after school, I'm going to the shop with Kazuma. Do you have to work today?" Kureno asked.

"Ah...yeah." I said.

"You are working too hard...it's because you need to pay for your own tuition?" Kureno asked.

Kazuma was filling the bowls with rice. "But, if it's for school tuitiom, you don't need to work everyday."

"After I graduate, I want to live an independent life. So I need to start saving money now!"

"Damn it, Kyo...you're gonna make me cry...so selfless!" Kureno was crying. "Eat, Kyo! You need more energy!"

"Okay!" I said.

"You still living with your fathers relatives?" Kureno asked suddenly.

I almost fell off the chair. "Y-Yes!"

Kureno attacked me with questions. "Do you get enough food there? They don't try to take your wages, do they?"

"Perfect. Not a grain out of place..." Kazuma said.

I can't tell them...If Uo-kun finds out I'm living in a tent, he might burst into grandma's house on his motorcycle.

After school ended, I ran to my locker to get my shoes when I saw Sohma-chan. "Ah...! Sohma-chan...thank you for this morning..."

She closed her locker and smiled. "I'm sorry that Akito has caused you trouble."

"No, of course not! She's a kind person! And she showed me her Zodiac ornaments." I said.

"Mmm...what did you talk about? Something about the cat from the Zodiac?" She asked.

""I was pretty silly when I was a kid."

"Yes. Cats are stupid! They don't have a good personality!" Sohma-chan said, clearly annoyed.

"Ah?"

Her tone changed. "Honda-san, do you know how the 12 Zodiacs became the way it is? Orginally, using the counting numbers and time...afterwards, added ying-yang element's complementary and opposite theory...and became a fortunate telling thing..."

"Are you saying...it had nothing to do animals?" I was trying to keep up.

"Right. I'm not sure when it started...and for what reason, animals were added...It's still unclear. But the cat was never added into the 1 animals from the start. I feel that it's better if things stay the way they are. What if cats became part of the clan? Cat's are stupid!" She said.

Now I was very confused as I tried to wrap my head around this. "Sohma-chan...you...hate cats?" She turned around and had a cold smile on her face. Eh...? The sound of an alarm ringing caught my attention. Eh?! I realized the alarm was coming from me. I pulled my watch out and saw the time. "It's already this late? I have to get to work! Sorry, Sohma-chan, I have ti rush to work now."

"Honda-san..." Sohma-chan reached out and pulled a leaf out of my hair. "This morning, I noticed...you haven't been looking very well. The weather is very hot...you have to look after yourself!" She let the leaf go and walked away. "See you tomorrow."

_"She gives that mysterious feeling."_

It seems...that I finally began to understand her words. Feels like my soul is being charmed by her beauty...Looking at my watch again, I hurried to work, hoping I would make it in time. _"You have to take care of yourself." _But Sohma-chan, I can't do it. My dad used to work harder than me. My mother died when I was 3 years old. Since then, dad worked with all his effort, and supported us. No matter what, he was always happy, cheerful and lively. But I never thought that he would die in a traffic accident.

In regards to adopting me, my family members arugued and argued! Finally it was decided that I would stay at grandma's. I didn't want to trouble to grandma, because she is living on a pension. So, I said I would pay for my own school fees and living expenses. That was in may. 4 months later grandmother told me... _"I have decided to have my son's family living with me. Just happens that I wanted to renovate this house. During the renovation, I am staying with my son. I'm really sorry, but can you stay with your friends?" _

Uo-kun lives in a small apartment with his mom, Hana-kun is in a family of five. Don't know how long the renovation would take, I can't bother them...So...That's when the idea hit me. Why don't I live by myself1 now is the perfect chance to practice enduring the harsh life! I pulled on my gloves and clenched my fists in determination. Yes! Everything has two sides, good and bad. Doesn't matter if I don't have money, I can live in a tent!

"Can someone come and move this? I can't get by." A woman said when she came out of her office.

"Ah! Yes!" I said and grabbed the bags of trash and left to dispose of them.

Although there are np annoying salesman coming, there are bugs, insects, spiders and mosquitoes every night. A few days ago, a typhoon nearly blew the tent away. "I can't give up! I can't be feeling sad. I must live in the city...I must live in the city!" I said, wiping down the cabinets.

Two of my co-workers sat on the couch behind me. "Ever since that boy started working here, our work has been much easier." One of them said.

**Yuki P.O.V**

"Ah! This late already?" Akito said as we walked back home. "Every night, it's always take-out, how tiring."

"Why don't you cook dinner?" I asked.

"I did, but didn't you complain?" Akito looked at me.

"Because you put rice in curry." I said bluntly.

"If you're so smart, how come you don't know any housework?! Two women living together, we need muscle!" She yelled.

"Easy for you to say..."I smiled.

"What was the aying...? Women came after the muscle, isn't it...? Oh!" She saw someone walking on the trail. "Isn't that Kyo walking over there?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Scary...you can remember a boy's name this quickly."

"That's nothing special!" Akito laughed. "But, it's late, what is he doing out here...? He really lives close by?"

I thought about something. "I heard his father just passed away...maybe he moved here? But impossib;e. Land around here was never rented to anyone..." Me and Akito just looked at each other.

**Kyo P.O.V**

"So tired..." I mumbled as I stumbled towards my tent. "I'm home, dad...I really want to go to sleep...but I have to finish my homework..." I grabbed my towel and unzipped my tent. "I'll wash my face to wake myself up...ah...I feel light headed." I looked up and saw Sohma-chan and her cousin standing there.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Akito burst out laughing.

Sohma-chan sighed in annoyance. "Akito, that's enough."

"So...when did you start...living in that tent...?" Sohma-chan asked when we got back to their house.

"About one week ago..." I said, still feeling dizzy.

"I thought it was strange...this whole area belongs to the Sohma family." She said, watching Akito.

"Please...let me stay there for a while...?" I asked. 'After the renovation is finished, I'll leave right away. Although...I don't have much but...I'll pay you. Please..."

"It's dangerous out there! The ground is loose and there are perverts wandering around. A boy can't live in a tent for that long." Akito stopped laughing.

"Finished laughing?" Sohma-chan asked.

I bolted to my feet. "No problem! I'm already used to insects! I have the energy and the drive! Please! I'm...begging...you..." I couldn't stand up any longer and sank to the floor.

"Honda-san?!" Sohma-chan rushed over. "You have a fever..." She said, pressing her hand against my forehead. "No wonder you look so pale."

Akito walked over to the kitchen entrance. "I'll get some ice...ice...Ah! Where is it?"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the mess in the kitchen. "This looks like a garbage dump..."

She grinned. "Well said!" Her expression changed when a dog howled close by. "There was a landslide just now."

"Eh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Last storm made the soil soft and loose." She told us.

"How...how do you know?" I asked.

"Well...call it animal instinct..." She said.

Sohma-chan came back in with the first aid kit. "Stop joking around. Where is it?

'Yuki, you are so cruel!" Akito whined.

I became nervous. "Maybe...you don't think it was near my tent, do you?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"It can't be that coincidental!" Akito giggled.

"Then where?" Sohma-chan asked.

The three of us walked back to my tent and discivered that it was buried my the landslide. "Waa...NO! Dad's picture is still in the tent! DAD!"

"Honda-san?" Sohma-chan said as she came up behind me. "Honda-san, calm down. You still have a fever!"

I was digging through the mud. "But dad, he...what should I do? I need to get him out quickly...or he'll be in pain!"

Akito put her hand over mine. "Let's come back tomorrow morning. If a landslide happens again, you might hurt yourself...then your dad would be in even more pain..."

We went back to the house and I was lting down in the make shift bed Akito made for me.

"Yuki went looking for some ice. You must be tired, a hard working student..." She said.

"I'm sorry...again...I lost my home, again..."

She plopped down beside me. "You feel really bad, don't you?"

"No, because I know...there are worse things."

That caught her attention. "Like what...?"

"'Come home safe...' I didn't tell him to come home safe...that morning of the accident..." I pulled the blanket up over my face. "Because I had a test, I stayed up all night studying, and overslept. I didn't get up...only that morning...I...usually...every morning I would say it...only that day..." I closed my eyes. "I...I thought about dropping out of school and working full time. But dad said..._"I only finished middle school. But, I wanted to be a high school student! So, you try the high school life for me!" _I know he always worked hard for me. But I didn't...tell him to be careful...even when he left, I didn't watch him leave...I'm so stupid! Even if I filed, or the house got blown away, I really don't care. The most important thing is dad." I don't have the chance anymore to tell him... "So, at least...I can finish dad's wish...to finish high school..." This is my goal. "I can't lose to this little...fever..." I drifted off to sleep.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

"He's asleep?" I asked when I came into the room with the ice and a towel.

Akito looked over her shoulder. "You heard?"

"I'm impressed. At school, he's always very cheerful...as if pain and suffering never come close...he is tough."

"Impressive?" Akito sounded doubtful.

"I...I wanted to leave the Sohma family...and live in a tent or go to some unknown place." The haunting memories resurfaced. "But, I still end up staying with another relative...if I really hated this life, I should be like Honda-san...I am so naive...right...?"

"You are still the young mistress!" Akito tapped my head with the paper fan. "Kyo and your thinking are totally different. And saying that he is tough, it's rude!"

I looked at Honda-san as he slept. "Yes..." I walked to the door. "Can you take care of him? I need to go out."

"Akito watched me. "Where are you going...? Don't tell me you're going to dig out his stuff. I hope you're not going alone."

"Alone?" I stood in front of the door as it opened with all the rats standing behind me. "Who said I was going alone?"

Akito smiled knowingly. "Good luck."

**Kyo P.O.V.**

_"Kyo...you have a fever again?" Dad asked as I laid my head on his lap. "I told you not to come out and do chores for me! Kyo, you're always like this. All you have to do is be yourself." _

One day...I will catch up...but...this time...I wouldn't push it. Otherwise...dad won't be coming back. I woke up when I realized I started crying in my sleep. Sitting up, I remembered everything that happened last night and got up. Ah! Now is not the time to dream! I still have to dig dad out! I shoved the door open and saw Sohma-chan standing there.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" She smiled.

I felt my face become warm. "Ah! Ah! Good morning!"

She held out a picture frame. "Here, your photo."

"Ah...?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Your belongings are all dug up. Make sure they're yours." She placed the bag in front of me.

"WHAT?! Sohma-chan, you dug up all that dirt?"

Sohma-chan just smiled and said, "It's a secret."

I didn't know how to answer to that. "Oh...thank you. Thank you so much!" I said and bowed.

She picked up the bags and brought them inside. "Then, I'll take your things upstairs."

"Ah?"

She looked over her shoulder at me. "This house is pretty dirty, and only has girls living here. But there's an empty room on the 2nd floor. Until the renovation finishes, you can live here."

I shook my head frantically. NO! NO! I OBJECT!

"Object...ah, that room has a lock..."

I guess she misunderstood. "I-I don't mean that! Only..."

"Kyo, do you like house work?" Akito said from behind me.

"AH!" I was scared out of my wits.

"For example, cleaning and cooking kinds of things..." Akito said.

"Y...you scared me...Yes...I like to do those things. Why?"

Akito's face lit up. "WELCOME TO THE SOHMA FAMILY! Because the room has always been locked, go open the windows. Ah, we need to get a spare key made. Yuki, get him some of my clothes!"

My head started spinning. "I...can't! You already looked after me enough. I can't bother you with this..."

Sohma-chan cut me off. "Honda-san, we suggested this. It's no trouble at all."

"But...!"

"Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" She hit the nail right on the head.

"For not troubling you, would you please tell me the rules and traditions of the Sohma family?" I asked as she showed me around the house.

"That's okay." Sohma-chan said. "Honda-san, all you need to do is be yourself."

_You only have to be yourself..._ Sohma-chan...is full of mystery. "I-I will do my best! Please take care of me!"

Sohma-chan and Akito went into the hallway while I changed and I could barely their hushed words.

"Easy for you to say...can we live with a boy? He is a boy!" Akito whispered loudly.

Sohma-chan replied, "You were so happy a second ago." I feel... "Nothing to worry about...as long as he doesn't hug any of us."

Things turns the way it is in a blink of an eye. I feel like I'm still dreaming. And, living at Sohma-chan's house. I was wearing a button up shirt and a pair of slacks.

"It's still musty in here. I'm going to open the windows." Sohma-chan said when she came back in.

_Eh? Come to think of it, what about Sohma-chan's parents? They don't live together? _I thought. Because I'm so lucky, I feel a little uncomfortable...ah, really? Can I live here?

As soon as I turned around, a loud crash came from behind me as something came in through the ceiling. Eh? I turned around and saw a girl with long orange hair, wearing a black tank top and cargo pants standing there.

"YO!" The girl said as she cracked her shoulders. "You've been waiting for me, haven't you?! Rat girl!"

Eh?! I was a mess trying to figur out who this was when Sohma-chan turned around. "Why...is it every time you come home, you make a mess?" Sohma-chan asked. "Haven't you had enough? You're so weak!" She gave the other girl a smug grin.

That seemed to annoy the girl. "Bitch! I'll make you feel how I felt last time...! Today, I'll pay you back!" She raised her clenched fist. "LET'S GO!"

I stumbled forward to stop her. "Please...please wait...!" My foot slipped on a piece of wood and I crashed into the girls back. "AH?!"

"AAHH!" Sohma-chan exclaimed.

"AAAHHHHH!" The other girl yelled and we crashed to the ground. The cat, who couldn't attend the banquet...because of being tricked, is still angry...

Akito came into the room. "Yuki, what was that loud noise? Tohru's here?"

Sohma-chan put her hand over her face.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I reached inside her shirt and pulled out an annoyed looking orange cat. "Why is there a cat...?" So...the cat chases the rat everywhere.

Sohma-chan pressed her head against Akito's shoulder. "What are we gonna do about that idiot?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Authors Note: I apologize for the delay. I've been playing a new computer game and writing a couple new stories so I didn't have the time or chance to update this. Please leave a review.

**Kyo P.O.V. **

I stared in shock at the orange cat with an annoyed expression. "A cat...this was a girl..." I started to freak out. "AHH! IT COULDN'T BE BECAUSE I RAN INTO HER...I HIT HER WRONG AND SHE CHANGED INTO A CAT?!"

Akito pressed two fingers to her forehead. "No...well, yes..."

I turned around. "Hurry, we have to get her to the hospital...THE DOCTORS WILL CURE HER..." A piece of wood came loose from the roof and fell, hitting me on the head.

"Kyo-kun! Honda-san?!" Akito-san and Sohma-chan said at the same time.

I immediately became dizzy and bumped into them. "AH!" They said and there was a puff of smoke and I was suddenly face to face with a black dog and a gray rat.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello...! Delivery!" Someone said.

I ran down the stairs, carrying the cat, rat and dog in my arms and skidded to a stop in front of the the delivery woman. "THEY'RE ALL ANIMALS!"

She pushed her hat back, smiling. "Ah...yes, they are animals. Sohma-san raises pets? The total is 1600 yen, please..." She looked down as the dog brought over Akito-san's wallet. "Ah haha, what a smart dog. Thank you for the business!" She said and left.

I just sat there, holding the package as the dog laid down behind me.

"AHHH! YOU GUYS CHANGED, TOO! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!" The cat shouted.

The rat replied, annoyed. "You let your guard down first, stupid cat!"

_Th-they can even talk!_

"**WOOF!** There's no other way. Instead of trying to cover it up, why don't we tell her?" Akito-san sighed while the girl that turned into a cat hissed. "You see, I'm the dog. Yuki's the rat. And Tohru over there is the cat. We are possessed by the Zodiac spirits, and there are ten others in the Sohma family that are also possessed. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, dragon, snake...horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, boar..." She lifted a paw then placed it back on the ground while Sohma-chan clung to her tail and the orange cat looked over her shoulder. "For generations, members of the Sohma family...have been possessed by the twelve Zodiac animals. Although it doesn't give us any special powers, well, we can communicate with our respective animals. When our bodies are weak, and for some reason, once we're hugged by a member of the oppsite sex, we transform."

"Eh..." Was all I could think to say at the moment.

"After a while, we change back to our human form." There was a puff of smoke and Akito-san scratched her head. "But...then we're completely naked."

I turned around and started clawing at the wall. "YAAAAAAAH!"

After they were all dressed, I turned back around, looking at the ground.

Akito-san giggled sheepishly. "I hope you didn't see anything you weren't prepared for. Have you calmed down?"

"I almost understand this..." I can't believe I stumbled upon this...this is a huge secret. Sohma-chan didn't want anybody to find out. So that's why she pushed away that sophomore boy...

"By the way, Kyo. You said you wanted to be the year of the cat. Now that you've met her, what do you think?" Akito-san asked.

I perked up and turned around to see her sitting with her back to me. Yes...! That person is the cat! "She...what kind of person is she...?" I asked.

Akito-san started laughing and waving her hand. "Just a big idiot! For someone who studied martial arts, she can actually get grabbed easily from the back! She should have at least sensed you. Things turned out this way. How are you going to take responsibility? She only has eyes for Yuki."

That caused her to snap because she turned around and glared at the older woman. "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T NOTICE HIM! WHAT CAN I DO?! PLUS, WHAT IS HE, A BOY, DOING HERE?!" She shouted.

"Eh!" I looked at her, startled. What should I do? She's angry...

"Be quiet...whether there is a boy in this is none of your business." Sohma-chan said, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Because you are only an outsider."

The girl, Tohru, whirled around. "Shut...UP!" She smashed her fist into the table, breaking it half while it bumped my forehead. "Huh?"

I just sat there, staring in shock. Akito-san rushed over. "Kyo-kun, you're bleeding!"

"Ah?! Eh?! Bleeding?!"

"Ah..." Tohru said before Sohma-chan backhanded her across her face.

I looked over at them, surprised by what Sohma-chan did. "What..."

"I know ypu're dumb, but I never thought you were this dumb." Sohma chan shrugged off her blouse, revealing a tank top underneath it. "Today, just for your stupidity, I'll give you what you want. Tohru... don't waste my time."

Tohru clenched her fist. "Just what I wanted to hear! YOU DAMN SISSY!" She aimed a kick for Sohma-chan's head.

"Sohma-chan...!" I stood up, getting ready to intervene.

Akti-san held her hand up. "Don't worry. Their relationship has always been like this. Whenever they see each other, they will argue and fight." Ah! The smile that time..._You hate cats? _So that was her _of course I hate cats _smile. Akito-san started laughing. "After meeting Tohru-kun, it hasn't ruined your dream about being the year of the cat, has it?"

Sh-shouldn't we stop stop them?!" I asked.

She took the backing off the bandage. "There's no need. Anyways, it'll be over soon. If anything, today will be another victory for Yuki."

Tohru went to land a punch to Sohma-chan's face but she blocked it and side stepped, coming face-to-face with her cousin and kicked her with enough force to send her through the doors and into the front of the house. Sohma-chan rubbed her shoulder. "I said...not to waste my time!"

"Don't go destroying my house, too, Yuki-chan..." Akito sighed.

"I never thought she would fly that far. She didn't put up a guard at all..." She stood in front of me. "Honda-san, how's your wound?"

I held my hands up. "AH! I'm perfectly fine! But...what about her...?"

"...She'll be fine. Maybe..."

I...learned a new fact. She, who everyone calls a "princess", is actually very strong! Although she excelled at all the sports, this is different. It feels different when she's in school...

**Normal P.O.V. **

"**I'M LATE!**" Kyo-kun bolted to his feet.

"All your uniforms are dirty..." Yuki said bluntly.

Kyo came back downstairs, wearing a semi-dirty uniform. "No problem! This one isn't too dirty. I'll just say I tripped and fell, it'll be okay!"

_No one is going to believe that..._ Akito and Yuki thought at the same time.

**Akito P.O.V.**

"With this situation, I'm sorry. But, I really do have to get to school..." Kyo-kun said, bowing in front of me.

I giggled and held up my hand. "I understand. You made a promise to your mother. But, I have to report to Ren-san*...the current head of the Sohma family about this. Because someone knows the families biggest secret."

Kyo-kun straightened and smiled. "The head of the family...must be an important person! I understand." He picked up his bag and left.

Yuki spoke up from behind me. "I was just wondering why you would tell him all about us. You plan to erase his memories, don't you? Just like last time." She turned around and glared at me.

I sighed, a small smile on my face. "That's not what I have in mind. We had no choice that time, because of the number of people who knew."

"I should also be going to school. Remember to fix the roof, stupid cat!" Yuki said and left the room.

I turned to speak to Tohru, who was still on the ground outside. "Tohru-kun, I'm counting on you to look after the house. Don't go disappearing again. And, you need to apologize properly to Kyo-kun."

Torhu just gritted her teeth. "...Shut up..."

**Kyo P.0.V. **

"Great! I can use the washing machine." I said, carrying my uniform as me, Kureno and Kazuma came out of the locker room.

"What happened to cause your uniform to get so dirty? Fall into a pig pen?" Kureno asked bluntly.

"Yaa..." I scratched the side of my head.

"Eh? You already washed your clothes? But the mud suits you." Kinoshita-kun said and practically ran as Kazuma followed him.

Kureno pushed his hair back. "Because today, the princess was also late. No wonder they're suspicious."

_I can't tell them I'm living at her house. _I-I'm going to the locker room to change. Thank you, Kazuma-kun.

Kazuma looked around the corner. "Want me to come with you?"

"That's okay."

After changing into my uniform, I heard someone behind me. "Honda-san." I turned around to see Sohma-chain standing there with her back against the wall.

**Yuki P.O.V. **

"You didn't tell them about us...your friends, I mean."

He just stared for a few seconds then he understood. "Eh? No! I didn't say anything...Did I make you uncomfortable?!" I-I'll never tell! My dad always said telling people's secrets is the worst thing you can do."

"That's not what I mean..." I said.

He held up his arm. "I'll swear. I'll sign my name in blood or burn burn myself with a cigarette! Dad seemed to do it often..."

I held up my hand to stop him. "No, I didn't mean..." _What kind of person was his father? _I backed him up against the wall and placed my hand beside his head. "...Anyways, even if you can keep our secret, we may have to erase your memory. I say "erase", but it's more like hypnosis..." I lowered my head so we were at eye level. "Like today, people found about the secret. When I was in the second grade, I was playing in the yard at the main estate and a boy got excited and hugged me...we ended up erasing the memories of everyone who was there..." The memory still burned in the back of my mind. _Ren...Ren, am I so strange that no one can know about me? _

_Yes, you are strange. Because people turning into rats is not normal. If normal people found out, they would be sickened by you._

Honda-san brought me out of the trance. "Sohma-chan?"

**Kyo P.O.V.**

Sohma-chan was quiet for a couple minutes. "I can't go against Ren's decisions, no matter what is decided, I can't. So...I'm sorry...For involving you in the Sohma family's problems. Sorry." She turned around to leave.

"Please, wait..." I grabbed her from behind, momentarily forgetting until there was a loud _poof_ as a rat took her place. I slumped to the floor, my fists resting on the wall. _**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I-I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"**_

"It's okay...as long as no saw..." She said.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I'm very happy...don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled and turned around to face her. "If your secret is known, it's only right to report to the head of the family. So, please, do whatever makes you feel safe!" Although forgetting about this, I may feel unconditionally let a stranger like me into your home, I'm already very, very happy. So...I will endure. "If my memory is erased, will you please still be my friend?" As soon as I asked that, she changed back. "ACK!"

"That was quick." Sohma-chan said as she got dressed.

I didn't say anything as I kept my back to her until she finished. I turned around and saw her tie tab* was crooked. "Sohma-chan, your tie tab is loose."

"Eh?" She looked down to see what I was referring to. "Ah...I'm not very good at fixing these..."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You actually have this side, too. It's very surprising. Let me do it!"

**Yuki P.O.V.**

I just stood there while he adjusted that part of my uniform and Ren's voice echoed in my mind. _If normal people found out, they would be sickened by you..._ I had to ask because I needed to hear his answer. "Honda-san...you're not...sickened by me?"

"Nope, I'm fine!" He said, a huge grin on his face.

"Today...let's walk home together."

"Okay! Let's go home!" He said.

_Will you still be my friend? _"Thank you..." I said, a little uncomfortable.

"Don't mention it." He said.

**-At Home-**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

"Looks like Akito's not back yet." Sohma-chan said, opening the door to Akito-san's study.

"I'll just go put my stuff down." I said, heading upstairs. I opened the door to my room to see Tohru-san standing on the ladder, a roll of tape in her hand. "Ah..."

"I only did a temporary fix, but at least it will keep the rain out. Call a professional if you don't like it." She said.

"Okay!" I said, walking past her. I finally met the cat, but..._I feel like she doesn't like me..._

"Hey!" She yelled, interupting my thoughts.

I turned around to see her standing with her back to me, her orange hair tied into a high ponytail. "Y-yes?!"

"When I go into a rage, I can't see what's around me. Worse, I lost to that bitch, Yuki...so...this morning..." she turned around, her grip on the tape tightening as her face turned red. "This morning...I'm sor..."

"I'M BACK! YUKI-CHAN, KYO-KUN...I'M BACK! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE SLOW AND RECKLESS TOHRU-KUN..." Akito-san yelled up the stairs.

"**FORGET IT!**" Tohru-san stormed out of the room, her face bright red.

"Eh?! Eh?!" I stepped out of her way. I followed her downstairs and saw Akito-san was standing there, wearing her usual kimono.

"Good news. Ren says if Kyo-kun can keep our secret, he can live with us."

"I won't be punished?" I asked, sitting on the floor.

Sohma-chan was leaning back against the wall. Akito-san smiled. "Of course not! But you must keep it a secret, okay?"

"Yes!" Great...I can keep my memories!

**Akito P.O.V.**

"There's one more thing..." I turned around to ace Tohru. "Ren wants Tohru-kun to live here, too."

"Hey...you mean I have with under the same roof as that damn rat?!"

"Ren's decision can't be changed!" I said.

**"WHAT A JOKE! DAMN THAT REN!"**

"That stupid cat is living here, too..." Yuki said behind me. "Draggin Honda-san in...what are you and Ren planning?" She glared.

I looked away, remembering the conversation me and Ren had earlier.

_"I think I'll trust this Kyo Honda. This may be a good opportunity for Yuki, Tohru, and me..." Ren chuckled. "However, Yuki is very sharp. Be careful." _

"Yeah...how can you say that...Yuki-chan, you have to learn to trust others..." I said nervously as she stood face to face with me.

**Kyo P.O.V.**

"Um..." I went over to them. "I know I already said this, but once again I am indebted to you. I promise, I won't be any trouble."

Sohma-chan held her arm. "Yeah..."

I went over to the other girl. "I am indebted to you, too, Tohru-san..."

That must have made her uncomfortable because she whirled around. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE INDEBTED TO?!...AH!" She was sent flying through the door as Sohma-chan kicked her through it again.

In conclusion...

"Bitch, I just fixed this door!"

"Then fix it again."

"Maybe I will!"

"By the way, we gave away your room. Go sleep on the roof."

"You what?!"

I started my life by living with the Sohma family.


End file.
